Love: Taichi and Koushirou
by Iorek Byrnison
Summary: The original version of the Koushirou chapter in my other story "To the Ends of My Courage". Taichi and Koushirou understand each other on a level far deeper than anyone else ever could. That's what make them best friends but also something more.SLASH


**Love:**

**Taichi and Koushirou**

_iorekbyrnison_

"Sora's dating Yamato." Taichi's voice rang out in the room and Koushirou, who was typing quickly into his trusted pineapple laptop didn't even stop to look at his friend lounging on the small twin bed.

It was why the two were best friends. Because when the rest of the digidestined had their good and their bad points, none of them had had the same level of understanding of one another as Taichi and Koushirou did. When Yamato became to sensitive for words or Mimi too excited to listen Koushirou let Taichi's thoughts roll over him taking in what was necessary, acknowledging what was not. When Sora became too nosy towards someone's feelings or Jyou couldn't stop rambling about various allergies and psychological consequences of ones actions Taichi appreciated the silence of his genius friend and knew instinctively which topics were best left out of Koushirou's bedroom. When Hikari's cheery attitude made the world seem evil compared to her light or Takeru, with his ever passive personality refused to speak his mind for fear of offending someone, both Taichi and Koushirou were calmed by how completely simple and natural it felt to be around each other not needing words nor eye contact to make the other understand.

It had been this way since the two had met and began their travels with the rest of the digidestined through the digital world. Koushirou kept Taichi calm, forcing him to think through his decisions and problems in a rational manner and Taichi coerced Koushirou out into the open to experience the world beyond the internet. They weren't the most flamboyant of friends, but surely they had the deepest of bonds.

So, when Taichi made his announcement to the air in Koushirou's room the red headed genius did not stop typing, he did not turn around in sympathy. Koushirou simply understood that Taichi had needed to make that confession to someone.

"She asked him out after his concert on Christmas." Unseen Koushirou winced. He was the only one in the group that knew of the brunette's feelings toward the bearer of the Crest of Love just as he was the only one privy to what Taichi had been planning Christmas night: confessing to Sora. So Taichi had been rejected before he even had a chance to tell tomboy how he felt. Still Koushirou stayed silent. Taichi did not need him to rationalize the situation. Complicated words and equations would not erase the ache in his brunette friend's heart. Taichi simply needed someone, anyone, to hear his confession out loud so the truth would not wilt in his heart and become a stagnant, bitter emotion. Koushirou knew that was his purpose in this situation so he continued to type away on a new program he was developing but kept his true focus on the sorrowful leader of the chosen children bearing his heart behind him.

"Koushirou, I didn't even get a chance." The clicks of the computer keys creating a steady rhythm that would on any other day lull Taichi into a short nap. The brunette sat up against Koushirou's headboard and sighed. "Why? I don't understand. I know Sora and I bicker, but I would have liked to tell her at least. Now, if I do that it'll be like I'm trying to steal her from Yamato."

It was true that Sora and Yamato had been a surprise relationship. All of the other digidestined had always pegged Taichi and Sora as the ones to eventually to get together, but Koushirou could see the appeal in a relationship between the warrior of love and the warrior of friendship. Yamato and Sora would be able to nurture each other like they'd always done for the other digidestined. Not that Taichi would have been anything less than a wonderful partner, but Koushirou knew when the brunette should stop trying and so too did Taichi. The leader would not compromise the group because of jealousy or a broken heart. The things he told Koushirou would never reach any other ears but his own and that was the way it should be.

"Koushirou?" Taichi's voice carried a despondent note and Koushirou hated the absence of the normal confidence that his friend always had. "Do you think Sora couldn't like me because I'm not a likeable person? I mean, is there something wrong with me because I can only fall in love with her and she doesn't want me?" Koushirou's heart sunk. Taichi was his best friend without any doubts. The brunette had so many wonderful qualities that the genius could begin listing them today and still not be done months later. Taichi's smile lit people up. His courage gave others courage. To think that Taichi, the digidestined that always seemed to have faith in the rest of the digidestined could have so little faith in himself was unnerving.

Yet, Koushirou did not stop typing. The sound of his fingers hitting the buttons on his computer served to relax Taichi slightly as the brunette slumped more against the headboard. Koushirou understood Taichi better than anyone in the world. Right now Taichi needed the sound of computer keys. Right now, Taichi needed the sound of Koushirou's voice. "Taichi, you and I both know that that is illogical. You love only Sora because that is your personality. You are the type of person to go wholeheartedly towards one single goal rather than spread yourself thin on multiple problems. You will be able to love again and there isn't anything wrong with you. Taichi everyone thinks of you as an admirable person. There is someone out there for you who isn't Sora and who can appreciate you the way you need to be appreciated." Koushirou did not turn towards Taichi. The boy did not need Koushirou's face right now, only his voice and his computer keys.

Taichi was silent himself for a few moments before sitting up slowly. Koushirou knew him best of all. Koushirou comforted him when he was sad, conspired with him, laughed with him in happiness, and when the brunette was getting too far deep into a situation Koushirou always reached out his small pale hands and pulled Taichi to safety. While the rest of the digidestined depended on Taichi, the goggle-headed leader depended on Koushirou. Smiling Taichi broke the calm that had once again settled upon the two. "Koushirou, when I fall in love again, can I fall in love with you?"

It was only then that Koushirou's fingers stopped, hovering over the characters and contemplating the question. His computer chair squeaked slightly as the red head spun around to face his friend before standing and walking the few steps to join Taichi on the bed. No longer did Taichi simply need a friend who could listen. Their conversation had transcended to a whole new level and what the brunette, as heart broken as he was, simply required Koushirou's undivided attention.

"Yes, Taichi. When you are able to love again, you can fall in love with me." The smile that lit up Taichi's face was almost brighter than the sun and Koushirou found himself smiling as well. The two sat there for a few minutes before the red head simply got up and went back to his computer to resume his typing. As the clicks resounded in the room Taichi's smile softened. Koushirou understood that while Taichi was willing to love again, his love for Sora now was no less real. He had to move on from that love before he entered into another. They could both wait.

As Taichi Yagami leaned back once again on the headboard he allowed himself to be lulled into his dreams, briefly contemplating what the future held for him and his very best friend.


End file.
